


Artificial Analogue

by commanderpyre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kallus Can't Count, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Praise Kink, Pre-Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Smut, kalliggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderpyre/pseuds/commanderpyre
Summary: "I don't like being disappointed, bounty hunter."Agent Kallus hires IG-88 to aid him in capturing the Savareen rebels. Turns out it's not the only thing Kallus wants from the droid.
Relationships: IG-88/Alexsandr Kallus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Artificial Analogue

**Author's Note:**

> This is ofc inspired by Star Wars: Adventures #14 aka 'the kalliggy comic.'
> 
> Thought I'd write a small intro because I prefer this approach rather than jumping straight into the smut, and also feel bad about not posting anything yet when its Kalluzeb week. So I hope this is okay haha.

A steel mug sat sturdily atop the pristine surface of his desk. The bitter scent of Imperial branded caff tinged the air. Entwined in thick wisps of steam it clung to the grey fabrics of his uniform. Nothing else disrupted the order of his office; it was immaculate. Even the condensation at the mug’s base was a neat ring. He’d had it years, and there was not a single scratch marking it’s dull silver paint - it appeared new, as did the majority of Agent Kallus’ possessions. It was a personalized gift from his father upon the eve of the Galaxy’s first Empire day. Boring yet practical, much like the man himself. As Kallus sat with his shoulders hunched, brows furrowed, he brushed a gloved finger across the Imperial logo etched into it’s rim. Then over his initials, and rank beside it. He did not reach to quench his thirst. Instead, glazed over it skeptically. Considered it’s significance, and all that it represented in this moment.

His father would disapprove of the underlying motives behind his choice. The same as he’d sneered in disdain upon finding him locked in a kiss with a Trandoshan as a teen. Perhaps his family were right all those years ago. This, ‘ _deviant_ ,’ was who Kallus always was and always would be. No matter how much he buried it, hid it underneath his new armoured, orderly exterior. _But what did it really matter, in the scale of things?_

Kallus was approaching his 30’s and no longer held youthful anger or frustration toward his family. He was far from Coruscant, far from their views. So long as he served the Empire, served _good_ , he didn’t care anymore. It was unnecessary emotional weight, and as of Onderon and Lasan, Kallus had far outdone his fathers measly contributions. He’d already won the game.

A datapad lay in his lap. The screen had gone dim. Kallus tapped it, fixated on the hologram for the fifth time. The way the colours flickered; varying in intensity from frame to frame. Blue light emitted from the grainy image, and projected flickering silhouettes onto the walls and ceiling. Stark silhouettes of an infamous assassin turned bounty hunter, IG-88.

IG-88 was Kallus’ choice. The rebel activity on Savareen likely would lead to something greater, and Kallus had been tasked to investigate. Put a definitive end to the movement. With no record of precisely who he was up against, he’d decided to hire a bounty hunter. IG-88 was the superior option; the mandalorians were just as skilled, but beneath the armour they were human, prone to failure in ways a droid was not… With IG-88, it was sure to be a fast, tidy mission.

The fair hairs lacing Kallus’ skin stood on end as his thoughts meandered into less professional territory. He found himself overly eager for this… Envisaging the droid’s imposing stature by his side, his inhuman accuracy. Kallus towered above the average stormtrooper, so it was exceedingly rare for him to find a work partner taller, and more dangerous than he. Each time the enticing concept crossed Kallus’ mind, his muscles grew taught. His hard ISB armour tightened around his heaving chest. Kallus wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ admit it, but the anticipation was gnawing away at him.

IG-88 was Kallus’ choice, it was settled then. And if Kallus’ baser desires had been an imperative factor in his final decision, what of it? There was no way for anyone to find out, anyway.

With a sigh, Kallus finally took the mug and sipped his caf. For a moment, he paused to savor the way the metal felt pressed against his gloved palm; sleek, robust, cold... A refreshing cold that countered the natural heat of his blood flow, seeped through material and chilled his finger tips.

Not much of the evening before the mission remained. Kallus spent the rest of it in his bunk, alone.

88

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @gatorbol on twitter for being my editor!!


End file.
